


It's good to be home.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Short, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been on the road for what seem like forever, home always seems so far away. He's seen some pretty amazing things in all of his travels but home is the most beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to be home.

Dean checks his watch. "11:42PM"

He takes the next exit off the highway and pulls up to the first motel he sees to stay for the night.

He checks in and wanders to his room, unlocking the door with the key he was given. At this point he's just on autopilot, he's done this a thousand times, been to a thousand different run down motels.

He drops his bag at the foot of the bed, lays down. In all his clothes. As usual.

Thoughts of home race though his head as he drifts off. The next morning, he gets up, gets his bag, and stops at the restaurant across the street. "Just coffee, thanks." Just like always. But someone just /had/ to interrupt his routine. "Mind if I sit here?"

Dean looks up, he's short, roundish, with this kinda perma-grump face. "Sure." Dean replies, he's immediately horrified at what he just said.

THe short ,an sits down, just coffee, just like Dean. "I'm Crowley." He grunts, then sips his coffee. "Dean." Dean huffs back, doing the same.

"Haven't seen you around before, just rolling through?" 

/God this is like the beginning of every bad porno he's ever seen/

"Yeah, I'm trying to get home." Dean half-smiles and takes another drink.

"Where's home? Er, if you don't mind."Crowley leans on the arm he has rested on the table.

"Home isn't a where rather than a who." Dean sighs then smiles, sipping his coffee again.

"Oh, well, what's home like?"

/God damn, why don't you ask what my shit looked like this morning too./

"Ahh, home is happy, home has beautiful sea blue eyes that you can lose yourself in, dark hair that for some reason is messy. All. The. Time. It makes me crazy but I love it.. Home is sweet and dorky and awkward as hell."

/Jesus christ Dean, why don't you just offer to tell him what your shit looked like./

Crowley smiled at him. "Home sounds nice." Dean smiled back, downing the rest of his coffee. "Well thanks for the talk, but I have to get home."

Dean stood up, grabbed his bag and walked back out of the restaurant, back to the Impala and was on the road again.

Hours after hours on the road, and in just a few more, he'll be home. For good this time.

Those last hours are agonizing, but when he pulls into the driveway and gets out of the Impala, when he walks to the front door and unlocks it and steps inside, when Cas wraps his arms around his neck, oh god it feels so good.

Dean drops his bag at his feet and wraps his arms around Cas' waist, picks him up and spins him around.

He sets Cas back down and kisses him square on the mouth. "Oh god I missed you." Dean mumbles against his lips.

Cas smiles and pulls back, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "I missed you too, baby."

They get settled on the couch after many more wet kisses.

Cas is laying on Dean's chest, staring up at him. Dean has his arm around Cas' waist, staring right back.

Dean smiles down at Cas. "What?" He smiles running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Nothing, just you."

Cas huffs. "What about me?"Dean sighs, then smiles tipping his head back against the armrest. "While I've been gone, I've seen mountains, valleys, forests, waterfalls, cities at night. I've seen the sun come up over nothingness, just grass, no trees, no people, no buildings. And still, out of all the things I've seen, none of that, none of it, is as beautiful as you." He looks back down at Cas, he's just watching Dean, smiling.

"You're so fucking cheesy." Cas laughs burying his face in Dean's chest.

Dean smiles and huffs, amused. "It's true."

Cas kisses his chest and smiles up at him. Dean pulls him by his arms up further on his chest so he can kiss him properly.

"It's good to be home." He whispers against Cas' lips, his eyes are closed but he can feel his lips curl into a smile.


End file.
